1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to building boards that constitute exterior and interior walls of buildings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, construction of exterior and interior walls of buildings by installing a plurality of building boards to a structural building frame of a building has been performed. For this purpose, attempts have been made to improve the design by, for example, providing a pattern of deep irregularities on the surface of a building board. For example, JP 2004-353299A discloses a building board that is manufactured by forming a wood grain pattern on the surface of a building board and that presents a wood grain design and appearance, as well as a manufacturing method therefor.
However, recently, there has been a demand for a building board that more closely resembles wood and that presents a three-dimensional appearance. Thus, the inventor of the present invention has conducted intensive research on a building board that closely resembles wood and that presents a three-dimensional appearance and a manufacturing method therefor.